Biggest Wish Rewrite
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Exactly as the title says, this is the rewrite of Biggest Wish. It will be drastically different, but still completely worth it! So please, check it out and let me know what you guys think! On hiatus, probably discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to rewrite Biggest Wish. I've recently been into Aladdin a lot lately and well, this story has been on my mind. This is perhaps one of my most popular stories, and yet, it was shit. Like seriously. My writing style was crappy and I was a terrible person who used other people's work to write my story. I admit that. So I wanted to change that.**

 **There's going to be some changes too. Some big changes. Like super nova big. There will be times where this doesn't even seem like the same story. This happens almost immediately. But I think the changes will help the story grow more.**

 **Also, my writing should've improved a lot. At least, I hope so.**

 **I'm also older and a lot more experienced. I've fallen for someone and then got my heart broken. I have a lot more insight to life. Even now, I'm dealing with love and everything. That's a pretty long and complicated story. The point I'm trying to make is, I understand a little more on how love works. So hopefully I can write a more convincing love story.**

 **So sit down, enjoy the ride. Try not to freak out about the changes. The original was always one of the more popular Aladdin stories, this one should completely blow that one away. Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to get the rights to Aladdin so I do not own it. I'm sorry. However, I do own an autographed picture from the lovely Linda Larkin (Or Princess Jasmine as most of us know her by). She is seriously the nicest lady ever.**

 **Chapter One:**

My name is Kendra Miller and I grew up in a broken home.

My mother died in child birth and my father was an alcoholic and didn't seem to care much about me at all. For the first five years of my life, I was in a literal hell. I received no love from him. My only saving grace was Linda, my father's girlfriend. He started seeing her not too long after mother died.

She kept me feed, changed my diapers, and ensured that I was cleaned and tucked in every night. She would literally come over every day just to check on me. I was the only reason she didn't leave my father.

She made sure I was always happy and that I never knew the pain my father caused her. She could always tell if he were in a particular bad mood. Those nights she would love me in my room and turn on a movie to full blast so I wouldn't hear her cries.

That was when I first discovered Aladdin.

I never connected to anything like I did that movie. All three of them managed to draw me in and I soon became obsessed. Every night I would ask Linda to play Aladdin. I would giggle, clap and even cheer throughout the entire movie. Genie was by far my favorite.

After all, he spent 10,000 years trapped inside a lamp with no love or family. Even at my young age, I knew my life was not normal. I could relate to Genie because he was a lonely spirit who just wanted freedom. That was what I always wanted for me and Linda.

As the years went on, things only got worse. Soon, dad became extremely violent and would beat Linda in a drunken rage. I was lucky because he never touched me.

That is, until my fifth birthday. That was when everything changed.

Father came home from the bar, drunk of course, and in a horrible mood. Linda didn't have time to put me in my room before he attacked. I watched helplessly as he beat the only human being to ever show me love.

I knew I had to do something, however, when he went to remove her clothes. I may have only been five years old, but I knew what he was about to do was the worst possible thing imaginable.

So I ran and jumped on him. I kicked, scratched, bit and punched every inch of him that I could get to. This only angered him even more. He finally managed to grab ahold of me by my hair and pulled me off him. That was when he began to beat me.

Linda intervened before he caused too much damage. Neither of us noticed that she had called 911 when I attacked.

However, they got there too late. Father beat Linda to death. I was forced to watch the one person I loved above all else die by my own father's hands. I was numb when the cops came and took me away. I was unable to answer the questions I barely heard them ask me. None of it mattered anymore.

In such a short amount of time, I became an orphan. I was alone.

I went from foster home to foster home, but I never truly belonged anywhere. I because withdrawn and quiet. I had a temper that would rival my own dad if anyone messed with me. I was a freak to every child and even adult I came into contact with. Nobody wanted me.

And that hurt.

It wasn't until the summer after my eleventh birthday that a miracle finally happened for me. Mary and Joseph Miller were kind, loving Christians who were unable to have kids of their own. Originally they wanted a baby, but Mary fell in love with me.

They adopted me and took me home. Slowly they worked with me to try and get me to open up. I stubbornly refused to acknowledge their attempts for two long years. They finally managed to break me down and I told them everything I was feeling. And they loved me through it all. After that, everything began to look up.

We lived on the outskirts of Austin, Texas. When I told them about my love for Aladdin, Mary made sure I had all three films and even the episodes from the TV show. I cried when they gave me it.

I quickly wore out those DVDs, watching them every day and night that I could.

School became an issue soon enough. I was the right age to start eighth grade and they decided that I was well enough to try. So that fall, I began at Wilfred Junior High.

This was where I met my best friend and sister, Kristy Harrison. Kristy has a horrid temper and a sharp tongue, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend. We became super close quick enough. I never thought I would ever meet someone who I would depend on as much as I did her.

And the best part, she loved Aladdin just as much as I did! However, while my obsession focused on Genie, hers revolved around Cassim. I thought it was quite funny considering their age difference. But then she reminded that the Genie was over 10,000 years and I quickly shut up.

The next five years were perhaps the best of my life. I was finally happy. However, you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. And my happiness certainly came to an end the night my adopted parents were murdered.

That night had been their "date night" as they so lovingly called it. They had such a strong and healthy relationship because of their ability to still act as if they were teenagers just now falling in love. It was beautiful and I aspired to have a marriage just like theirs one day.

They went a local movie theater to see the newest popular film out. They had just bought their tickets when two men stormed in wielding shotguns. That night twenty-three people were killed and twenty more injured. My parents were among the half that was killed.

I had been staying the night with Kristy when a cop came to her house. I cried for hours when they told me the news. I went from being the happiest girl alive, to once again being an orphan. Would anything ever go right for me? Was I not meant to be happy?

I still about two months to go before I graduated high school. My eighteenth birthday was shortly after that. I was allowed to stay with Kristy and her family until I graduated. They decided that I was old enough to "be an adult" and figure out a solution for myself.

Kristy and I had planned on getting an apartment shortly after graduation. We had a place picked out and everything. However, this would not come to pass.

XxRebelWriterxX

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned and slammed my advanced calculus book closed. I threw my pencil onto my desk and growled to myself. Math was one subject I had always struggled in. I worked harder on it than any other subject. I still managed to take advance classes however.

The sound of someone laughing pulled me from my thoughts and I turned around to glare at the guilty party. Kristy stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth to try and stifle her giggles. It was nearly one in the morning and her parents were already in bed for the night.

"Troubles, sis?" She asked, smirking. Kristy flipped her long, chestnut brown hair over her shoulder as she walked over to me. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Calculus is just kicking my ass right now."

"That's what you get for pushing yourself so hard. You should've taken just regular calculus. You struggled so much last year that you needed the break." Kristy snickered and sat down on my bed, crossing her legs as she did so.

"Perhaps, but you know me. I just love to push myself." I snorted before standing up and walking over to the mirror hanging above my dresser. I grabbed a pony talk and pulled my raven black hair back. It was due for a haircut, reaching down to the middle of my back even in a ponytail.

I couldn't help but look over my face. I was a little pretty in a sort of plain Jane kind of way. My hair was thin and naturally straight. There wasn't much I could do with it. I had clear blue eyes and a heart shaped face. I was sort of tall, coming in at 5'9. Kristy was just an inch shorter than I and had pretty brown eyes. She had a long face with a flat nose. However, she was still super pretty and I was honestly jealous by her looks.

Both of us were in our pjs, a pair of black leggings and a tank top; mine was blue and hers was purple. Neither of us were wearing socks or shows.

"I know you do. Why don't you take a break though? How about an Aladdin movie marathon." Kristy grinned, knowing I would never refuse that. "We don't have school or work tomorrow so I think we can afford a little break."

I chuckled. "You had me at Aladdin."

I walked over to my TV and grabbed the first disk. I put it in before joining Kristy on my bed. She had already made herself comfortable underneath my blankets. I giggled and grabbed my Genie plushy to cuddle while Kristy reached over and turned off my bedside lamp, shrouding us in darkness. You know, besides the TV light.

Five blissfully long hours later we had finished all three movies. Kristy had passed out halfway through the third but I could never. Aladdin really was my saving grace. Genie was a very important character to me. It helped that he was voiced by my all-time favorite actor, the late Mr. Robin Williams. I remember how shocked I was when I learned of his death. Robin Williams certainly was an idol to me and he was truly missed.

I sighed as I turned the TV off and hugged my Genie plushy close. I looked out the window in time to see a shooting star pass by. I closed my eyes to make a wish.

"I wish I were in the Aladdin universe, with Kirsty of course." I whispered to the stars. I knew it was an impossible dream but I could hope. After I made my wish, I rolled over and closed my eyes, slowly sinking into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

XxRebelWriterxX

The feeling of being shook was what woke me up the next morning. I grumbled and tried to push away the hands that were attempting to wake me. "Kendra! Kendra, wake up!"

"Wha'" I muttered, and slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. That was when I realized that I did not feel the softness of my mattress. Instead, the ground felt hard and a little rocky. I sat up and frowned, looking around in bewilderment. "Where are we?"

We appeared to be in some sort of alley. The houses surrounding us looked older and run down. It smelled like fresh fruit and manure. That was probably because some guy was shoveling it unto a cart not too far away from us.

"I have no idea. I woke up and realized that we are so not in Kansas anymore Toto." Kristy frowned and I recognized the fear in her eyes. Kristy was a really put together, strong person. However, the unknown scared her. And nothing was more unknown to us than that very moment.

"Are you alright?"

Kristy and I jumped at the new voice. Mostly because we recognized it almost immediately. Slowly the two of us turned in the direction it had come from and our mouths dropped open. "No freaking way." Kristy gasped, mirroring my exact thoughts.

Because standing in front of us was Aladdin. Like _the_ Aladdin, with Abu sitting there on his shoulder. The monkey was, of course, staring distrustfully at us while Aladdin smiled charmingly.

I exchanged a look with Kristy.

"Um, no not really. We have no clue where we're at actually. Our memories are a bit fuzzy." I finally said after several seconds of silence. I knew we needed to make up a story and quick. Luckily I was good at those. "The last thing I remember is traveling with our father, then we were attacked by marauders and that's it."

Kristy had tears in her eyes. She took my hand in her own and looked into my eyes intensely. "Kendra, did you see that father was murdered? I did." She gasped out a sob. "He's gone! We're all alone."

"No." I whispered, pretending to be horrified. The two of us through our arms around each other and began sobbing uncontrollably. Aladdin stood in the background, unsure of what to do. When we finally managed to calm down, he walked forward and put his hands on our shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about your father. You're more than welcome to come with Abu and I. It's always been the two of us, so some company would be greatly appreciated." Aladdin proposed with a sincere smile. It warmed my heart how kind he was and I felt bad for deceiving him. However, there was no way he'd ever believe the truth.

"Thank you, you are too kind. We'd really appreciate the help. My sister and I have never been on our own before. We'll try not to bother you for too long, just until we get onto our feet." I promised Aladdin as I wiped a few stray tears away.

"Really, it's no problem. Follow me and I'll take you home." He chuckled and gestured for us to follow him. "By the way, you two are sisters? You don't look alike?"

"It's a long story. Basically I'm adopted. I haven't had much luck in the family department." I smiled tightly. My heart clenched at the thought of losing yet another family. At least I had Kristy this time. I wasn't alone.

"Well, you guys have me now." Aladdin smiled and I instantly felt better.

I'd always wanted to go into the Aladdin universe. It was my favorite movie in the whole wide world and I had always wanted to be a part of it. Now here I was. I was walking beside Aladdin with my best friend on the other side of him. My wish came true. I was here, in Agrabah.

Now, when is the first movie going start?

 **So yeah, quite a bit of differences there huh? Like how I added Kristy in in the beginning. I plan on developing her character a lot more. Kendra as well. It's only going to get more different as the story goes on. I've got plans for this! I know what I'm going to do! You guys have a lot to look forward to in the coming chapters. Trust me, this story is going to be way better than the original.**

 **Tell me what you think in a review! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for the next chapter! Nothing really changes here except some small baby things. There probably won't be any more major changes for a while. But there will be some so look forward to that! And enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Really need me a magic lamp right about now…**

 **Chapter Two:**

It's been three years since Kristy and I were sent to Agrabah. In all that time, we never did figure out why we were sent here. Neither of us truly cared, however. Agrabah quickly became home to us and we couldn't imagine leaving. We did miss our home and Kristy constantly worried about her parents. However, she was happy here with Aladdin and me. I knew she wouldn't go back even if she had the choice.

After only six months of living here, Kristy and I decided to ask Aladdin to join our small family. We adopted him as our own brother. He was in tears when this happened and had accepted almost immediately. I knew the one thing Aladdin always wanted was a family. We gave him that and he was truly grateful.

Aladdin was two years younger than us. By now, Kristy and I were both twenty years old, making Aladdin eighteen. It was surreal to think that I was already twenty. It wouldn't be long before I turned twenty-one. Kristy told me we were going to celebrate for our twenty-first though I didn't see the reason too. Agrabah was different than America in our time. They didn't have laws like we had back home. She insisted though, saying it was like a rite of passage. How could I deny her that?

When we first came here, we'd been in our leggings and tank top. Aladdin had questioned our clothes and I quickly made up a lie, saying I made our clothing. He bought it. As the years went by, our clothing became dirty and tattered. We needed a change so we ended up stealing new clothes about two years ago. Both of us were harem pants like Aladdin's and cloth shirts. We also had brown cloaks were wore over our outfits to help keep cool. And so we didn't draw too much attention.

Aladdin taught us everything we needed to know it order to become street rats. It wasn't easy at first and going around without shoes was hard. But we adjusted soon enough and now we were just as good as Aladdin.

Abu accepted us into the family after about a week of us being there. He was really suspicious of us at first, but soon learned that we were good. Now he treated us just as he did Aladdin. We could count on both of them if we ever found ourselves in some sort of mess. And trust me that happened quite often it seemed.

However, that didn't mean Aladdin never got in any trouble either. He tended to get into more than Kristy and I combined. That was something we loved to tease him about. The main difference was Aladdin was usually able to get out of jams a lot easier than we were. He had been a street rat for most of his life.

This particular morning, Aladdin was in charge of getting breakfast. He was supposed to steal a couple loaves of bread from the loyal bakery. He was already late returning. Kristy and I waited for him in our usual spot. It was the alley not too far from where we had met Aladdin.

After waiting for nearly an hour, Aladdin and Abu finally showed up. They came from above, using a carpet to slow their descent. I watched amused, realizing that this was finally the start of the movie. Three long years had passed and it was finally time.

"Had a run in with the guards?" I joked when he landed. He and Abu were both holding a loaf of bread. Since there were four of us, we tended to need more food. So Aladdin usually had to steal twice as much as before.

Aladdin scoffed playfully and shook his head. "Me? Yeah right! You know the guards could never catch me!" He bragged. Kristy laughed and stole the loaf of bread from our brother. "Don't get a swelled head Aladdin. Otherwise they'll catch you one day." She winked, almost as if she were foreshadowing what would happen later.

"Right, sure." Aladdin snickered. He took the loaf from Abu and split it in half before handing Abu his share. Kristy tore hers in half and gave me mine.

We were about to take a bite when I noticed Aladdin's expression. I followed his gaze to see two little kids probably only five or six years old, digging through trash for food. They froze when they saw us and the older girl took her brother into her arms.

I elbowed Kristy in the side before she could take a bite and nodded towards the kids. Her lips puckered in disappointment but she nodded. The three of us stood up together and approached the kids. Abu stubbornly refused to share and remained behind.

We offered them out bread, smiling gently. They were hesitant at first. "Go on, take it. It's okay." I encouraged. Thankful grins spread on their little faces and they took the food. They giggled appreciatively and Aladdin rubbed one girl's hair playfully.

I looked over at Abu, who was watching guiltily. Finally he swallowed shamefully and stood up, approaching the five of us. He offered the two kids his share. The boy took it happily and pet Abu to show his gratitude. Abu chuckled before coming over to my side.

Aladdin had walked off, going towards where a group of people were lined up on the sides of the main street. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't help but walk over curiously, Kristy and Abu right behind me.

Prince Achmed was riding on his fancy white horse towards the palace. I sneered. The guy looked even snootier in real life. One look at Kristy told me she felt the exact same way. I felt someone lightly push at my side and looked down in time to see the two kids run out into the street.

Aladdin acted faster than my thought process could manage. The prince had his whip out and was about to hit the kids when Aladdin grabbed it and pulled it out of his arms. Kristy and I quickly joined his side.

"Whoa! If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Aladdin frowned. I directed the kids into Kristy's arms and she took them back to the other side of the street. I grabbed Aladdin's arm right as the Prince went to push him in the mud.

"I'll teach you some manners." He growled and I pulled Aladdin out of the way just in time. Aladdin stumbled but at least he avoided the humiliation of going into the mud.

The prince, however, fell forward from the force and had to grab the reigns to keep himself from falling off. Everyone laughed at his position of being half on, half off of his horse. Kristy ran back over to our side and began laughing hysterically. "That's what you get." She smirked and gave me a high five.

The prince huffed, clearly offended. He simply rode past us, not bothering to give us a second glance. It was clear he thought he was better than us despite the humiliation we just gave him.

"Hey Al, Kristy, not every day we see a horse with two rear ends, huh." I giggled, unable to help myself from stealing Aladdin's line. Everyone began laughing again. Kristy had tears in her eyes and she was bent over and holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh God, that was good Kendra."

The Prince turned back to us, looking completely insulted. So did his horse, which only caused me and Kristy to laugh even hard. We held onto one another as tears rolled down the sides of our faces. Aladdin chuckled from beside us, amused by our goofing off.

"Worthless street rats is all you brats will ever be. Perhaps you two could become whores for some sort of income but you will always be insignificant little bugs with only your fleas to mourn your death." He glared daggers.

"Who you calling a whore!" Kristy and I said simultaneously, scowling irately. Aladdin ran after the Prince, angered by his disrespect to us. The gates slammed shut before he could get to him. Aladdin pounded on it angrily.

"We are not worthless." He murmured when Kristy and I approached him. "And we don't have fleas."

The three of us realized that we were all scratching our heads when he said that and we immediately stopped and exchanged funny looks. "Of course we're not Al. Kristy and I certainly aren't whores either. Don't let that pompous little snake get to you. He's the worthless one." I said as I put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder to comfort him.

He smiled weakly but I could see the gratitude in his eyes. "Common guys, let's go home."

We walked home in complete silence, each of us reflecting on the events from earlier. I was proud of myself for saving Aladdin. It had always pissed me off that he got pushed into the mud and everyone laughed at him. Aladdin was such a kind hearted man and he was treated like crap just because he was poor. That wasn't fair.

We arrived at our hovel and Abu immediately ran to his pillow. Kristy and I had our own little section that was separated from the boys with an old, dirty curtain.

I walked over to the curtain that blocked the outside world from our home. "Riff raff, Street rat, I don't buy that." I began the song. It had only seemed right at that moment.

"If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy, no siree. "Kristy sang the next part. She and Aladdin joined by side and I took their hands.

"They'd find out, there's so much more to me." Aladdin finished. He reached forward and pulled the curtain to the side, revealing Agrabah to us. The palace glowed brightly, looking magnificent against the night sky.

"Someday, guys, things are gonna change." Aladdin promised. We let go of one another's hands and hugged one another to our sides. "We'll be rich, live in the palace, and never have any problems ever again."

I smiled, knowing just how exactly true that statement was. "We know Aladdin. We trust you to do whatever you can to give us a good life." Kristy giggled and laid her head on our brother's shoulder. I followed her example. "Yeah, everything will be perfect in the end. Just you wait."

Aladdin beamed. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

"We know." I snickered and pulled away to stand up and stretch. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm so ready to go to bed. Goodnight!"

Kristy stood up and followed me into our room, throwing her own goodbye over her shoulder. Aladdin chuckled and told us goodnight. I sighed as I settled into my makeshift bed. I loved being here in Agrabah, street rat or not.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, we decided melons would be a good breakfast. We didn't have fruit too often just because the merchants were usually more hostile. But fruit was healthy for us and the juice certainly gave us energy. I knew we would need that energy since today would be the day we went to the Cave of Wonders. Well, tonight technically.

Abu and Aladdin were once again in charge of stealing the melons. They were better at this than Kristy and I and were typically the ones to get the fruit. They managed to get two of the juiciest fruits available and we were currently enjoying them.

"Whoa."

I looked up when I heard Aladdin whisper dreamily. I immediately knew he had spotted Jasmine. I looked over at Kristy and the two of us giggled. And so it began! I followed Aladdin's gaze in time to see Jasmine give a young boy an apple. "Uh oh!" I gasped, knowing what would happen next.

Aladdin immediately hopped up and ran over, Kristy and I following not too far behind. Our brother managed to grab the sword right before it came down on Jasmine's wrist. He handed it to Jasmine and looked gratefully at the merchant. "Thank you kind sir! I'm so glad you found her! I've been looking all over for you." He scolded the disguised princess.

Jasmine frowned, clearly confused. I took the sword from the princess and handed it to Kristy. Then I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Play along."

"Sadly, yes. This is our sister and she's just a little insane, if you know what I mean." Kristy said, using the universal sign of crazy beside her head. Jasmine's eyes widened and I knew she realized what we were trying to do. The merchant reached forward and grabbed Aladdin's vest. "She said she knows the Sultan!" He growled, unamused.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Aladdin replied, nodding towards Abu. Abu was in the middle of a steal when the attention was brought to him. He stopped and smiled sheepishly, unsure of what was happening.

Jasmine suddenly got to her knees and began bowing. "Oh wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" She asked, proving Aladdin's story. I giggled slightly and got down to help her back up. Abu seemed to enjoy the attention however and attempted to look all formal and posh.

"But, there's no harm down right?" Kristy asked, almost daring him to deny. Aladdin nodded and used his foot to pick up an apple without the merchant seeing, then he handed it to him. "It's pretty tragic but everything's is okay. Come along sis, time to go to the doctor."

I led Jasmine away with the other two following close behind. Jasmine stopped in front of a camel that was nearby and looked at him blankly. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" She asked, once again proving her insanity.

"No, no. That's not the right doctor, dear sis. Come on then." I giggled and continued to lead her away. Aladdin turned briefly to face Abu. "Come on Sultan!" He called.

Abu bowed to the public, forgetting that he had stuffed his vest with gold, jewelry and apples. It all fell out. He grinned sheepishly and picked up as much as he could before running away. "Huh, what is this? Come back here, you little thieves!" The merchant yelled.

We just laughed however and ran as fast as we could to get away.

 **I decided to end this here. I would've wrote the rest, but I'm tired! I know I'm posting this in the morning, but I wanted to check it one more time after I had taken a break to see if I can spot any mistakes. I hope I did a better job with adding Kendra and Kristy into the story line. I know in the original, they were both just sort of there. I'm trying to make it so that they do have a part and that they are important. Trust me, it isn't easy. I hope you guys like it though! Look forward to more reviews!**


End file.
